1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of self-closing bags of the type used for storing various commodities including food products such as potato chips, corn chips, cookies, etc.
2. Brief Discussion of the Prior Art
Various bag closures are known in the art for securing food commodities and keeping them fresh once a sealed bag is opened to provide access to the bag contents. Some bags are provided with closure tabs adjacent their top edge which are unfolded when the bags are opened and which, after the top of the bag is manual rolled down, engage with the rolled-up side walls of the bag to hold the bag closed to secure the bag contents and preserve food freshness.
Some bags contain no such closure structures and therefore when the bags are rolled down they often unroll so the bag contents are not secure and air and airborne contaminants are allowed in which accelerates the loss of food product freshness. To help secure the latter type of open bag in a closed position, various types of clips and external closure devices have been provided.
A problem with these bag closing structures is that the user must remember to roll down the bag and then reseal it with the closure member, whether it is provided as part of the bag or separate from the bag. Often a user fails to do this, either not closing the bag, or hastily closing the bag so that it is not properly closed, permitting spilling of bag contents and accelerating the loss of food freshness.